The Fur Rug
by Entropic Kitten
Summary: Bella and Edward return from their honeymoon to a thoughtful surprise from Charlie... But why is Edward burying a fur rug in the backyard? ONE-SHOT


**A/N: I got the idea for this from katmom and I found it incredibly amusing. Seriously, don't hate me... Blame her husband, he thought of it. I just wrote it.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I owned Jasper...**_

* * *

It was the end of my honeymoon and I was happy to be getting home, Edward would be changing me soon thus beginning our 'ever after'.

As excited as I was, it was tainted by a deep sorrow, only made worse by my father calling to tell me that he had a surprise waiting for me when I got back, I was really going to miss him after my change and Carlisle faked my death.

"Edward, what do you think Charlie's surprise is?" I asked the Adonis by my side.

"I don't know, love." Edward shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing too big, he's not too fond of surprises either."

I snuggled into his side, enjoying the coolness of his skin against my sun burnt skin.

"You're skin is still so hot." Edward said placing his hand on my shoulder to take some of the burn away.

"I know." I whined. "I can't believe I actually fell asleep on the beach."

"Don't worry love, it won't last long." He kissed me softly before wrapping his arms around me and just holding me in silence for the rest of the flight back home.

Charlie picked us up at the airport in Seattle but instead of taking us to the Cullen's large mansion he drove straight through Forks turning down a dirt track a few miles beyond the town's limits.

I looked at Edward questioningly but he just smiled and shook his head.

"Not long now, love. It's Charlie's surprise; I don't want to ruin it for him." He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Before long Charlie stopped the car in front of a beautiful log cabin. It was lovely.

"Here you are kids." Charlie said proudly. "Emmett, Jasper and I built this little cabin for you. Esme did the landscaping and the kitchen, while Billy and I, along with some of the guys from the station, made the majority of the furniture."

I couldn't help it; I burst into tears, holding onto my father tightly to show my gratitude while he awkwardly patted my back.

Edward beamed. "Thank you so much Charlie. This is so much more than I expected. You really put a lot of thought into it."

"Err, yes. I'll just let you guys have a look around." Charlie mumbled pulling away from me and heading to his car. "Oh and Edward, your Volvo is in the shed behind the cabin."

"Thank you Charlie. We'll be sure to stop by tomorrow. Take care."

"Bye dad. I love you." I called as he pulled the door closed.

Turning around I stood for a long moment just taking in the cabin my family had built for us. It really was beautiful. Our own home.

Heading inside I was suddenly enveloped in a bone crushing hug from behind.

"Can't… Breathe…" I choked out.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Emmett's voice said from behind me as he put me down. "So how do you like it little sis?"

"I love it, thank you so much. You all went to so much trouble for us." I sniffled again.

"It was no trouble. Really, your dad did most of it." He grinned suddenly; mischief and gloating seemed to ooze from his expression.

"Do I want to know what that look is about?" I asked wryly.

"Probably not." He smirked, clapping a conflicted looking Edward on the shoulder.

"I'll let you guys check out your new place. Have fun christening the living room. There's a fire already burning and a pretty comfy looking rug that Charlie had made for you." With that he winked wickedly, waited for my trademark blush to stain my cheeks pink, then took off into the forest.

"I think Rosalie should really stop hitting him in the head, it seems to have done some lasting damage." Edward muttered, shaking his head as he closed the door behind him. I snickered.

"So… I think his suggestion had some merit though. Did you want to check out the living room?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes.

Two hours later we were lying on the amazing fur rug in front of the fireplace, sweaty, naked and breathing hard. At least, I was sweaty. Edward was as perfect as ever.

"I love you." He said as he got up to wrap me in a throw blanket he'd retrieved from the couch.

"I love you too." I mumbled sleepily.

"Rest my love. What did you want for dinner?" I smiled, he was so sweet.

"Anything is fine." I replied pulling myself into a sitting position.

As he was gathering the ingredients together to make mini pizzas I absentmindedly played with the russet fur of the huge rug my father had had made for my while I was away on my month long honeymoon.

"Wait a second." I whispered. _Huge, russet fur rug_… "Oh my god." I suddenly leapt to my feet and raced through the house to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet as I dry retched, sobbing.

Edward was right behind me, holding my hair away from my face as I choked up bile into the porcelain bowl.

"Are you alright love, do I need to call Carlisle?" He asked as he wiped my face with a wet washcloth, handing me a glass of water to rinse my mouth.

"I… I need to call Charlie." I stuttered, walking to the phone in the front of the house.

Edward stood behind me, rubbing my arms as he held me to his chest, unsure as to what was going on.

"_Hello?" _Charlie answered after the third ring.

"Hey Ch- Dad." I said nervously.

"_Oh, hey Bells. Everything alright? How are you liking the cabin?"_

"It's great dad. Um, where did you get that fur in the living room?" I asked hesitantly, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"_Oh, that big one?" _ He sounded pleased with himself. _"Remember that trouble we were having with the missing hikers a while back?"_

"Yeah." I answered slowly.

"_Well it wasn't a huge bear after all, it was a freak wolf. Seriously Bells, the thing was HUGE."_

I dropped the phone in shock and sunk to the floor. I could hear Edward saying thank you again to Charlie before hanging up the phone.

I felt him lift me and take me upstairs to our bedroom. I felt him carefully place me on the handcrafted bed. I heard him asking me if I was alright, what was wrong.

But I couldn't move. I just felt empty, sick, numb.

"Edward." I croaked. "Can you please remove the fur from the living room and bury it?"

He looked at me like I'd lost my mind, but left the room. I heard him scuffling around downstairs, no doubt doing what I'd asked.

I walked to the window when I heard the back door open, I watched as a hole was dug at vampire speed in the backyard and the rug thrown into it before it was filled again.

"I'm so sorry Jacob." I sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

**Reviews are better than having sex with Edward Cullen on a rug made out of Jacob's fur.**


End file.
